bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
X the Unknowable
X the Unknowable is a creature from Marvel Comics that has clashed with Big Hero 6 and Alpha Flight in the past. Background Charles Bentley, a comic-book writer, wrote monster stories using an enchanted typing machine. He soon saw that his stories started coming true, but tried shrugging it off as mere coincidences. For his latest story, he decided to create a monster from another dimension and named it "X" to make it more mysterious. Unlike his previous monsters, Bentley didn't kill off X in his comic so he could write a sequel. The story was greatly received by his editor, who allowed Bentley to go on a vacation. Bentley believed that the impossibility of the story would mean the monster wouldn't be able to come to life, but regardless he saw it coming true. When Charles saw the monster, he sought to write a story where X was destroyed so it would cease to exist in real life. Charles tried using a borrowed typewriter and wrote an ending where Earth's germs affected him. The story seemed to work since X started feeling ill and was unable to shapeshift, but days later Bentley found out that X still lived, so he realized that he had to use his original typewriter back home to fully achieve the monster's demise. X however found out about and saw Charles when he was driving home, so the monster tried to stop him but Charles still managed to arrive to his house with X following him. As he saw himself with no time to write a new story, Bentley's only option was smashing the typewriter. This actually worked and caused X to fade away into nothingness, seemingly vanished forever. Appearance Bentley designed X to not have a definitive shape; by merely willing it, X is able to change his atomic structure into any form. Personality Charles also designed X to be completely hostile and regard the entire world as an enemy to be attacked and conquered. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshfting:' X is able to transform its atomic structure at will, allowing it to assume any shape and size. This ability, in turn, gives it even more abilities depending on what form it takes. History Long time after its "destruction", X resurfaced from the sea at the Cool World Amusement Park in Japan, where it attacked Big Hero 6's base, located in the park at the time. The team fought the monster, but were unable to damage it. Hiro Takachiho suggested that only Sunfire would know how to beat it, and told Honey Lemon to call him. Sunfire was in Canada at the time seeking answers about his "condition" after he had been experimented on and told he was dying. Sunfire met with the Alpha Flight team when he received Honey Lemon's message, so both Sunfire and Alpha Flight went to Japan to stop the monster. Eventually, they found out that a small boy named Tomi knew about X's origin and made his own comic about the monster, having brought it to life once again. Big Hero 6 and Alpha Flight followed X after reading Tomi's story but could not defeat it since everything happening was part of the comic. X shapeshifted into a huge teddy bear and ate the Alpha Flight member Radius, soon turning a dragon-like monster which flew to Mount Fuji while still being chased by the heroes. Upon arriving, Sunfire used his powers and sunk X into the ruptured volcano, then Radius escaped from X's body through the creature's mouth. However, everyone doubted it was the end of the monster, so Hiro read the comic again where he saw that the story actually ended with X turning into a human and marrying a beautiful princess. Both teams then decided it was best to just let it happen, thus Alpha Flight returned to Canada while Sunfire stayed in Japan with Big Hero 6. Gallery X shapeshift.png X Diamond.png X on TV.png X is sick.png|X appears to be finished. X finds Charles.png Charles chased.png X transforms again.png Bentley vs X.png Charles hides.png CreatureX.png X disappears.png|X's demise. Go Go sees X.png|Go Go sees X resurfacing. X Monster.png|X attacking Big Hero 6's base. Tomi's story.png|Hiro reads Tomi's comic. X Bear.png|X turns into a teddy bear. X Dragon.png|X as a dragon. Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) characters Category:Villains